Fateful Encounter
by JLeoxx
Summary: Fate always has its way to make things fall into place, that's what she always believed. Having her fortune told by Cana, Lucy set off on a solo mission and stumbled upon a new found feeling. This solo mission was unfortunately also a reminder that her life would no longer stay the same.
1. Fate Beginning to do Its Work

**Summary** **: Fate always has its way to make things fall into place, that's what she always believed. It was a new day in Fairy Tail and everything seemed usual when suddenly, Lucy exclaimed, "I'm going to take on a solo mission." This solo mission was unexpectedly the start of a new spark in her love interest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does~**

* * *

Yes, today was the start of a new day and nothing seemed unusual. The guild, Fairy Tail, located in the town of Magnolia was as rowdy as ever. A blonde figure opened the door to the guild with a crack and peeped inside to make sure there was no flying furniture heading in her direction. After she made sure of this, she opened the door widely and stepped inside, inhaling the scent of freshly baked cookies and cakes. She walked towards the bar and sat down, greeted by the barmaid, Mirajane.

"Morning Lucy, " the white hair barmaid greeted and placed down a plate with a slice of strawberry cake and a glass of vanilla milkshake in front of the blonde.

"What's with the strawberry cake today? That's quite unusual." The blonde, also known as Lucy commented while taking a bite out of the cake in front of her and sighed in satisfaction. "This is really good by the way, Erza would really love this."

"Actually, Erza was the one who requested me to make this yesterday." The barmaid, also known as Mirajane replied as she turned to her back and started wiping some plates and glasses and placing them in the cupboard. "So what's new?"

"Nothing," Lucy sighed as she took a sip from the milkshake, "My rent is due in a week and I still don't have enough jewels to pay them."

"Why not go on a mission then?" Mirajane offered as she turned to Lucy and gestured her to the mission board, "A lot of request has been coming in lately. You should really check and see if any of them suits your interest."

"What's this about interest I'm hearing about? Did Lucy find a new love interest?" the card mage with brown hair walked over to both Lucy and Mirajane and sat down beside the blonde.

"Sadly no, we were just talking about Lucy going on a job." The barmaid replied, she was also known as the matchmaker in Fairy Tail so anything that relates to love interest, she would be the first to know.

"Oh!" the card mage, also known as Cana exclaimed, "What about, we do some fortune telling for you?" she turned to Lucy, excitement evident in her eyes.

Lucy held up a hand and stopped her, "We did that once before and remember where it ended up? Besides, it will happen when it happens so I have absolutely nothing to worry about," Lucy flashed her a smile and showed her a thumbs up.

"But there's no harm in trying," the card mage argued and held out her cards holding it in Lucy's direction and asking her to pick one.

"Fine," the blonde said in defeat and pick out a card as she was instructed and handed it to the card mage. "What does it say?" the blonde asked in excitement. Even though she was against doing it, somewhere deep down, she had always believed this sort of thing and so she really wanted to know what her fortune holds.

"Well this is interesting, but sadly I can't tell you Lucy." The card mage held the card between her index and middle finger and pointed at Lucy, "Just a word of advice: Go with the flow," she smiled mischievously.

The blonde haired mage pouted and crossed her arms, "That's unfair but anyway, I need to find a job. See ya," she waved at the two mage and walked over to the mission board eyeing every inch of it before spotting the one job that sparked her interest. She read over it once more and nodded, _yep, there was no better job that suits her more than this one_.

She walked over to the bar and asked for approval. Once the barmaid had stamped the paper, she walked off. Just as she was walking towards the door, the fire dragon slayer approached her, "Where are you going, Lucy?" he asked and soon, he was followed by the ice-mage too.

"I'm going on a solo mission," she explained blankly.

The ice-mage who was drinking water immediately spurted out and choked, "What? Why? Are you really Lucy?" he began frantically shaking her and held up a hand on her forehead, "You're not sick are you?"

"Yeah Luce! Are you sick? Do you want me to heat you up?" the fire dragon slayer raised his hand and lit it on flames as he offered.

"You idiot, she would be more sick if you did that," the ice-mage commented as he glared at the fire dragon slayer in rivalry.

"No she wouldn't, what would you know about it, ice-brain?" The fire dragon slayer retorted as he glared back.

"Hah, what did you just say?"

And just like that, both of them were back into a fight as they previously were. Lucy tried explaining them but since they couldn't be bothered with their fight and arguments, she sighed and thought that it was pointless and resumed walking out of the guild.

Once the guild door was heard closed, both the fire dragon slayer and the ice mage then realized they had lost their chance in asking the reason to Lucy going on a solo mission. They started blaming each other before both of their stomach growled. Putting a pause to their fight, both of them walked over to the bar and took a seat before being served by the barmaid.

"So what's with Lucy taking a solo mission anyway?" the ice-mage asked in curiosity.

"Oh, you didn't know?" the barmaid asked and got a 'no' as a response. "This particular job wants only one girl member from this guild to go."

"That sounds really suspicious.." the ice mage commented and stood up, "Let's go and make sure she'll be okay Natsu," he said and was about to walk away before he was stopped by the barmaid.

"There's nothing to worry about Gray, this job does not require any fighting. In fact, I think Lucy is the perfect person for this job."

Gray was hesitant but sitting back down, he questioned the barmaid, "What do you mean?"

Before she could reply, he was interrupted by the card mage who was sitting and hearing their conversations the whole time, "Interesting fact. So I read Lucy's fortune before and listen to this: She will meet a fateful encounter today."

"Cana, didn't you say that the last time and it turned out to be wrong?" both the ice-mage and the barmaid raised an eyebrow at the card mage.

"I'm not done," Cana replied, "This fateful encounter will be someone we are not familiar with,"

"Not familiar with? There are lots. Be more specific."

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that, This fateful encounter will be someone we all hate." Before Gray could interrupt, Cana held up a hand and stopped him, "He usually comes in a team but just today, as fate has decided to bring them together, he will be alone."

"However, there will be an exception. If anyone else decides to come and interfere with how this should be going, the fortune might be messed up so I would suggest you both," Cana said as she pointed to both the fire dragon slayer, Natsu who seemed to be enjoying his food and not at all paying attention to the conversation and the ice-mage, Gray, "-to stay out of it."

Gray clenched his teeth. He didn't like this, the thought of Lucy having a fateful encounter with someone they all hated. He stood up and walked away from the bar.

"What do you think he's going to do?" the barmaid whispered to Cana.

"I don't know but there's nothing much he can do," she smirked in reply, "Whatever he does, it states here in this card," she said as she held up the card, "That whatever happens, both of them will meet."

"So why did you say-" Mirajane asked in confusion.

"To make things more interesting," Cana replied simply, "-and also to give Gray a heads up warning to let him know that he might be too late to make a move on Lucy now. But of course, it still depends on his action so I guess, _let's see where things will go…_ "

* * *

 **JLeoxx** **: First Chapter done! Did you think it was a bit too rushed up? I'm sorry about that but I was called by my parents to sleep already so I did have to rush things a bit. Review and tell me what you think and also, make a guess on what the job is to make things more interesting! Don't forget to favorite and follow too!**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 2 \- The Start of Something New**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy walked outside the guild and breathes in the fresh air outside. She smiled in satisfaction as she stretched out both her arms upwards and yawns. This was actually the first ever official solo mission she's taking and she didn't want to admit it but she was actually really excited especially after reading what she was supposed to do.

The mission will take place in the old Heartfilia mansion which is now a new mansion by the name of Crystal and just tonight, they will be holding a ball. You might be wondering at this point why they would send a mission to go to a ball, well that's because the princess wants to promote the friendliness of mages from each guild. So Lucy's guess were that, this job request has been posted on every guild's mission board and she was quite excited to meet people from other guilds. But unfortunately, _even Sabertooth must have been invited_ , she frowned. This was the only downside of this whole idea.

Keeping those thoughts aside, she walked towards the train station and boarded the train. She looked around the insides of the train and realized that it was very empty and there were only a few people occupying the seats. " _Well I guess it's still early,_ " she thought and left it there. She felt quite lonely as usually she would be boarding trains together with her team mates and they were one of the rowdiest people she has ever met. This was a good thing actually and she had grown quite accustomed to it. Though, now that they weren't with her, she felt the silence torturous. But she had to go to this job so she should just go through with it. With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep. The ride would take about three hours after all.

* * *

On the other side of the train, a tall and slim but built young man with messy black hair entered the train and calmly, with barely any sound stepped inside the train and occupied one of the seats. He sighed, _this was going to be rough_ , he thought and slumped onto the seat forcing himself to sleep before the train moves. He was on a job alright, and one that he didn't want to go to, that is. His partner was supposed to be the one handling this job and yet after much nagging, he gave in to his partner's wishes and decided to take his place and do the job.

Much to his annoyance, he did not have any skills in this area. The job stated that they need one male mage to go to the ball and if he was not mistaken, a ball meant that they had to dance? He questioned, but since thinking about it further would not help, he decided to let things go the way they should. Another problem was that their guild was not going to be the only guild there, there was probably a large percentage that there will be other guilds including the one guild he worried most, Fairy Tail. What was the princess thinking when she called out for the gatherings of these guilds anyway? Isn't she worried that there might be a fight and we would ruin her party?

He sighed. Thinking about it much further would not help his situation at all so instead, he should just calm himself and reserve his energy in case he needs them later on.

Crossing his arm across his chest, he dozed off but as soon as the train moved, he could feel his motion sickness working its way up his throat and he began feeling nauseated. Covering his mouth with his hand, he tried his best to swallow whatever was going to come out. As time passed by, he could feel his body starting to cope up with the motion sickness. _"Ughh,"_ he moaned and laid across his seat. Resting his arm across his forehead, he closed his eyes and forced himself to start breathing normally before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The train came to a stop and the announcer repeated for the passenger inside that they have finally reached their destination. Lucy woke up and rubbed her eyes lazily as she walked outside the train slowly, careful not to slip as she stepped down the train. She was greeted by the familiar sight of the vast grassy plain of what used to be the Konzern headquarters. Now, the usually plain empty grass fields were now filled with different color of roses. " _The Crystals must really like flowers"_ she thought to herself and smiled. This was a good thing, at least they were taking care of the area. As she walked down the road, she recognized the familiar sight of the cemetery. Deciding to drop a visit, she looked for her mom's grave and spotted it almost immediately. Kneeling down, tears fell down her eyes. She was really glad that they have decided to keep this area untouched. It meant a lot to her after all. She left the site after some time and continued walking past the grassy area before finally reaching the Mansion.

The mansion was as grand as ever, if it was possible, it looked as if it had grown even larger than before. The border was painted gold and it was shining through the reflection of light. The windows were polished and still looked as fragile as before. The sun was about to set and looking over the clock, the ball was going to be held in just a couple of hours.

"Welcome to the Crystal Mansion," the door to the mansion opened revealing a quite old-looking butler. He was wearing a pair of glasses and as he bowed, he asked, "May I see your invitation Miss-?"

"Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Yes, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy handed him the mission paper and as he inspect the paper, he nodded, "Hmm..I see, so you're one of the mages that has been invited." He straightened up his posture and cleared his throat, "Well then, this way please." He gestured inside the mansion and as Lucy stepped inside, she could see that the interior design has been slightly altered.

The walls were now white with golden border just like what it had looked from the outside. There were bouquets of flowers held in a grandly decorated vase in the hallway. Paintings were hung on the wall, lots of them.

The butler led her the way to one of the guest room that she guessed, must have been specially prepared. The door had a sign that read "Fairy Tail" on it. Turning the door knob slightly, the room opened with a click and as Lucy entered, the butler reminded her, "The party shall start at 7 tonight, before then, "Feel free to check out the mansion," as the princess has quoted." With that he left, shutting the door closed in the process.

Lucy took her time looking around the room she was assigned in. It was really huge, even bigger than her apartment room. And to think that this was only the guest room, how big of a room was the princess sleeping in? she thought. There was a huge wardrobe in front of her and opening it slightly, she was amazed that there were already dresses of each size prepared for her. There was a couch prepared in the corner of the room and besides it was a table where magazines for the "Weekly Sorcerer Magazine" were placed. " _Wow, how long did they take to plan this?"_ she thought, amazed. If it wasn't complete enough, there was a huge mirror and a make-up set well prepared on the dressing area.

She looked around the room and saw through the window that the sky was slowly changing its color. Walking over to the window, she observed the scenery with a smile.

* * *

Waking up after motion sickness was the worst thing he had to do every time and the effect still made an impact on him. The dizziness, the nausea and the feeling of weakness in his every fiber being remained as he used all his energy to push himself to standing up and walking out of the train. Just as he stepped down and reached the ground, the train left with a whoosh. He knelt on the ground for a couple of minutes feeling the substances inside his stomach working its way to his throat once again and swallowing it down one more time before finally feeling that his motion sickness has at last subdue.

He wished that he could just walked whenever he had a job but of course, any idiot would know that taking the train took less time and it would be a better alternative than wasting time and walking. The scents of the roses were strong and he could feel the day turning into night as a gush of air passed him.

It took him less than half an hour to reach the mansion and showing his mission paper, the butler led him to his room. He walked inside and immediately spotting a couch, slumped onto it and rested his head, closing his eyes and breathing steadily.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes slowly and observed through the window, the sun was slowly setting as the pink orange horizons changed into darker shades before the sky turned fully into dark blue. The moon replaced the sun accompanied by the sparkles of stars in the night sky, the wind blowing occasionally causing the rustlings of leaves.

 _"Seems like we're having a great weather tonight,"_ he smiled slightly to himself.

* * *

 **JLeoxx** **:** Second Chapter done! What do you think of this particular chapter? There was not much dialogues and not really any progression, so sorry about that (^3^) But I promise you that the next chapter will be so much more interesting. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! It would mean so much, thank youu~

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **rolulove4ever** **:** I'm glad to be back and aww thank you so much~ (^3^)

 **Powwo:** Well here ya go, more of these~ hehehe and thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me~

.

.

So... Who do you think the guy is? Let me know in your review. I had intended to make the last scene a bit more touching, so did it have any effect on you guys?


	3. Her Story

**Chapter 3** **– Her Story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

The clock strikes six and Lucy knew that it was time for her to prepare herself. The room she was assigned in had a bathroom so this would be a good opportunity to freshen herself up after the journey here and get ready. Filling the bath tub with water, she dipped in her toe testing the temperature before she slipped in fully.

After finishing her bath, she wrapped herself in a towel and started getting prepared. Opening her wardrobe, there were many different dresses but one almost instantly caught her eye. It was similar to those she had before in the Heartfilia mansion. Taking it out of the wardrobe, she put on the dress. Looking at the reflection of herself in the mirror, she tried remembering when the last time she wore these types of attires was. The dress was strapless with a full-skirted gown flowing from the waist, the skirt was puffy and they were pink in color with patterns highlighted in white. The top part of the dress was tight outlining her slim and curvy body and there was a flower pinned on it. With the dress, came a silver necklace which she wore as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun with a few strands loose across the side of her face and before walking out of the room, she put on the gloves that were ready on the table and slipped in the light pink heels prepared outside her room. Glancing one more time at the clock, she realized she was right on time and there were only fifteen minutes left before seven.

As she walked out of the room, there was a butler, different from the one before, ready to lead her to the ballroom where they will hold the party and with that, guided by the butler, she entered the ballroom.

* * *

He jolted out of his sleep as he realized that there was only half an hour left before the party starts. " _I must've overslept,"_ he thought to himself and realized that it would be too late to go if he didn't get ready soon. So he took a shower and as he walked out of the room and opened the wardrobe. " _This is ridiculous_ " he thought to himself as he looked over at the suit prepared for him.

But nevertheless of what he wanted, he had to wear it and so reluctantly, he took the clothing out of the wardrobe and wore it. The suit had a tailcoat and was black in color. The inner shirt was white and as looked at himself in the mirror, he fixed a black bow tie on top of the collar of his shirt. Brushing his hair up, he stopped himself, _"This is definitely not me,"_ and so he let go of the idea and decided to let his hair stay the way it was previously. He took the gloves that were prepared for him on the table and wore them.

Fixing the jacket of his suit, he walked outside the door and much to his expectation, there was a butler waiting for him. The butler guided him to the ballroom and as they walked in, he could see there were a crowd of people already waiting inside and they were, if he was not mistaken, VIPs and influential people in the industrial world. Of course, as he expected, none of these people were mages or even had anything to do that was associated with magic. There were different range of aged people, from very young, as young as a five year old child to as old as grandparents in their sixties and they were all formally dressed for this occasion. As the butler led him across the ballroom floor, he could feel people eyeing him. There were some female teenagers who were just staring at him in awe and their parents seeming to realize this wanted to ask him to company their daughter perhaps but thankfully, he was saved by the butler who prevented them from talking to him and continue to lead him across the room. The butler stopped in front of door and instructed him to get inside, "The princess and the other fellow mages are waiting,"

He turned around the doorknob and stepped inside the room. All eyes fell on him as he walked calm and composed towards the group of mages who were in the room. All of them properly dressed too. He observed and realized the familiar faces, _"Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Jenny from Blue Pegasus and-"_ he looked beside him and their eyes met, _"-Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail."_

* * *

As she was guided to the room inside the ball, she looked around and realized that she recognized some of the faces from before when her father was the one holding these balls. One of the guests wanted to approach her as she recognized him but was stopped by the butler who politely said that the princess was waiting for her and she should not keep her waiting. Saved from a long conversation, the butler stopped in front of a door and instructed her to get in the room. He left as she opened the door with a click and entered the room.

There, right across her stood Princess Crystal, who was also the client of the job. She looked just simply beautiful and elegant at the same time. The dress she was wearing was a light blue ball gown with silver patterns decorating the edge and she was wearing a silver crown on the top of her head. Her hair was silver and kept loose. Lucy looked around the room and spotted Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus slumped on the couch in the room. It was a really odd scene for her as she saw Bacchus properly dressed in a formal suit and his hair tied in a pony tail and without his signature gourd.

Then there was Kagura from Mermaid heel with a purple dress who was calmly leaning against the wall without her usual sword and beside her was Lyon from Lamia scale in a proper suit too but his hair was brushed up as he crossed his arms and seemingly to wait for something. Sitting on another couch across Bacchus was Jenny from Blue Pegasus. Lucy glanced around the room feeling that there was something missing. _Right…Sabertooth_ , she looked around and saw no sign of any of the members of Sabertooth before she realized that they waiting for the arrival of Sabertooth right now.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened revealing a tall well-built man dressed in a suit with a tailcoat. He walked over to her side with his calm and composed atmosphere. His hair did not change since the last time she saw him, " _-Rogue from Sabertooth"_

* * *

The princess turned around and placing her hand on the table, she cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Princess Crystal. You might be wondering why I called on all of you here, am I right?"

"Cut to the chase, won't you," Bacchus stood up from his position and interrupted rather rudely.

"Alright," the princess replied, "So let me show you." She held up her and as everyone paid close attention to it and wondered what she was doing, a smoke appeared just above the palm of her hand. "So I practice magic," she stated.

"So?" Bacchus asked bluntly.

"But as a princess of a huge company, you are not supposed to be associated with magic…" the celestial mage, Lucy stated as she started to grasp what was going on.

"That is right on point. As expected from the former heir of Heartfilia Konzern," the princess stated rather straightforwardly and gestured the blonde mage to continue with her explanation, "I'm sure you realized what your true mission is now."

All eyes were set on Lucy Heartfilia at this point. "Well being the daughter of the owner of Crystal Company, your parents must have wanted you to learn on how to continue this business so you were not allowed to do anything unnecessary and unrelated to the business, including magic-" before Lucy could continue, the ice-mage who was previously leaning on the wall straightened his posture, "And you were caught practicing so you called us here?" he asked, his face clearly showing no amusement.

"Not exactly," the princess replied as she clenched her hand and the smoke disappeared. "The people around me started suspecting that I do magic so my dad, who hates magic, decided to sped up the inheritance seeing that my age was enough to handle the company. Of course he would still be the one controlling everything from behind but he was going to hand in all the paper works to me, he calls this as a 'practice' in case he died in the near future but we all know that it's just him trying to prevent me from further practicing my magic," the princess explained coldly as she made a bridge with her hand.

"But of course, I can't run away from my responsibility, unlike you Ms. Heartfilia," she stated and Lucy visibly flinched which did not go unnoticed to anyone in the room. "So where do we come in all this?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"Well the reason my dad and everyone around me hates magic and fears it is because they seem to think mages like you-"she gestured to all the mages standing in front of her, "-use your magic only to do harm and they seem to think that the different guild in which these mages reside in builds up hatred due to the difference in power. My father is a hypocrite who believes that everyone should be equal and there shouldn't be hatred between each of us human beings and the idea of magic opposes these ideas," the princess explained with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose looking very tired.

"So I need you out there, looking as carefree as the others and having fun until I finally announce the arrival of mages. My father will then realize that mages aren't so bad and at the very least, allows me to practice them."

"This is so stupid," Bacchus stated as he scoffed.

"Is this why you appointed different genders from each guild?" Lucy raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Precisely. I knew that if I sent the request without any gender specification, your guild Fairy Tail might just bring in the famous Salamander and on the other hand, your guild-" she pointed her index finger towards the shadow dragon slayer,"- might bring in someone like Minerva so I have decided to provide gender specification to avoid any of these scenarios from happening."

"You surprisingly know what you're talking about huh, _princess,"_ Bacchus once again commented in sarcasm.

"Of course," the princess replied proudly, "I have done my research after all to ensure all this will go on smoothly."

"What about our rewards?" Jenny who has surprisingly stayed quiet throughout the explanation asked.

"When you have done your job properly, I will make sure to hand out your rewards as promised. 200,000 Jewels for each mage." The princess replied calmly and walked over to the stair at the end of the room. "So do your job properly," she ordered before disappearing upstairs.

"I don't like her attitude," the famous swimsuit model, Jenny Realight commented as she stood up from her seat and began walking towards the door which they had entered previously. Bacchus scoffed in agreement as he too followed her and walked out of the room.

The ice-mage smirked as he left the room, "But I guess it's not that bad considering our only job is to have fun, don't you agree?" he asked to no one in particular and Kagura, even though there was no expression visible on her face, could be seen agreeing to his idea.

The room was left with only the blonde celestial mage and the shadow dragon slayer. Lucy seemed to have been in deep thinking as soon as the princess had finished her explanation. She bit her thumb as she thought about it over and over again, _"Something is not right here,"_ she thought to herself and the shadow dragon slayer seemed to have noticed the uneasiness she felt by her expression. He too, did feel that there was something more to this but couldn't figure out what.

"There's no use to thinking about it much further," he said out loud snapping her out of her thought, "So let's just face it when it happens." He offered his hand which caught Lucy by surprise. She thought about it once more before reaching to no conclusion at all, _"He's right,"_ she sighed in defeat and took his hand as both of them walked out of the room.

* * *

 **JLeoxx** **:** Third Chapter done! Wow, I'm actually updating this story every day. This is quite unusual actually. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I know I did promise a more interesting chapter yesterday but the thing is, when I was writing this, I realized that the "more interesting" part I had promised was still quite far ahead, most probably in the next chapter. So look forward to it guys! Some of you guessed it was Rogue and well, you were right!

A review would help, please do not forget to favourite and follow too! Look forward to the next chapter and tell me what you think of this one! Did you expect the princess to be like this? What do you think of her story? Made sense? Or something did not fit her explanation?

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **MyLilacMoon:** Your guess was right on spot! Thank you for reviewing~

 **ceceplayz:** Aww thank you and here's your update~ (^3^)

 **Kimbaleigha:** Yepp you were right, it was Rogue!

Thank you for those who reviewed, it really means a lot and it makes my day to see what you guys think of my story. So please review! Onegaishimasu (^3^)


	4. Chemistry

**Chapter 4** **– Chemistry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 _Italic - Lyrics of the song_

 _ **Song Title - "Unmei no Hito" by Fujita Maiko**_

 **It is highly recommended for you to listen to the song when the part starts to get more of the feels.**

* * *

The bright light hit the blonde's face as she came to a realization that yes, she was once again back to this luxurious environment. She simply couldn't believe that she would have to deal with this sort of party after she had run away from the Heartfilia estate. But there was more to this, besides the fact that she was back in the fancy clothing and the mansion, she recognized most of the guest that came to the party. In fact, they were the past clients of her father. As she walked out of the door where they had a meeting with the princess previously, she breathes in deeply and put on a smile on her face. Yes, if she was to be completely honest, she hated this. It feels like a déjà vu of when she was still a little girl.

And to make matter worse, she was walking out with none other than Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth, the member of the guild Fairy Tail despised most. If anyone from her guild saw this scene, she would probably be dead. The moment both of them reached the center of the ballroom, she was greeted by a man she had once knew when she was involved in the business her father had. In less than five minutes in this party, she had met someone who knew her. How much worse could it get? She thought to herself but forced a smile on her lips.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" the man greeted her. He looked in his forties and as shameful as this was, she did not know the man's name. Sure previously, she was introduced to all these people by her father but she didn't bother listening to him. She knew way back then that she did not have a life here and it turned out to be true. But looking at the man's face, she recognized him, this much she knew.

"Hello Uncle," she replied giving a graceful bow.

"So how is life as a mage?" the man asked with a genuine smile, he realized that there was another man standing beside Lucy and he turned to him offering a handshake, "Oh and this must be your boyfriend. How time flies so fast, it seems like it was just yesterday when you were standing here with your father. Pleased to meet you, my name is Franz Crystal."

Both Rogue and Lucy's eyes went wide, Rogue shook his hand as he too offered a smile, not that genuine as he doesn't smile much. It was his nature but still, he tried as best as he could for it to look real, "Pleased to meet you too, my name is Rogue Cheney."

"Oh! Rogue Cheney," the man or Franz exclaimed, "The famous twin dragon slayer from Sabertooth."

Lucy and Rogue both shared a glance with each other before Rogue replied, "I'm sorry but are you perhaps, Princess Crystal's father?"

"Why yes of course," he replied. "Oh and I don't mean to pry but isn't Fairy Tail and Sabertooth not really…" he left the words hanging as he put another question towards the both of them, "So how are you both…?"

Lucy looked at him in confusion before realizing what he meant and she frantically shook her head and waved her hand in defense, "Oh no it's not like that Uncle, we're just…umm…" she looked over at Rogue to complete her sentence and he looked at her knowingly as he completed her sentence, "Friends."

 _Friends?_ Lucy thought as she heard the words slipped from his mouth. Are they really friends though? They had never talked to each other and this was their first meeting with each other without each of their partners trying to rip each other's heads off. But she shrugged it off as the answer was at least good enough to make the man in front of her not have a misunderstanding of the relationship between the both of them.

"Oh I'm sorry for misunderstanding then," Uncle Franz apologized and then bid them goodbye as he had to deal with other clients in the party leaving both Rogue and Lucy to thinking about what the princess told them.

"He doesn't seem to hate mages or even magic," the shadow dragon slayer said aloud what both of them were thinking. Lucy glanced up at him and nodded. There was something off about this princess, she was now sure. But it doesn't make sense. If her father does not hate magic or even mages then what would be the point of their mission? Why did she call them here if what she said was not even true? What was she hiding? These questions clouded her mind as she began to ponder about them.

"I'm going to tell the others about this," Lucy announced before separating ways from Rogue. It was not completely a lie, she really did want to tell the others about what she thought but the main reason behind it was that it felt completely wrong to be so close with Rogue, someone who she should hate. She couldn't betray her friend's trust with this so that was the best opportunity she could use to excuse herself from Rogue.

She tried looking for the other mages but can't seem to find them anywhere. That, and the fact that every few centimeters that she walked, an old client of her father would greet her and say they are sorry for the news of her father's death which clearly killed her mood. Instead of feeling better, she would feel worse but of course, she always replied them with a smile and a 'thank you' just to be polite.

Just as she looked around still in hopes of finding the other mages, the ballroom light turned dim and a slow song started to play. She had expected this from the very beginning. It was a tradition that was done in every formal party held. The spotlight shone a big circle in the centre of the ballroom, on her too.

In a blink of an eye, there were already two lines set facing each other. The gentlemen were standing on one side facing towards the ladies. The rest of the guest stepped aside to give them space for the dance.

The music started, slow and light. The man standing in front of her bowed and offered his hand.

 _daijoubu itsumo chanto waratteru yo (It's all right, I'm fine, always smiling a lot_ _)_  
 _demo dare to itemo nani ka tarinai(But even if I'm with someone, something is missing)_

She bowed gracefully bending one knee behind the other and placed her hand on top of his.

 _ima anata ga koko ni kuruwakenai no ni (Even though there is no reason for you to come here)  
aketa mado kara mieta mangetsu_ _(The full moon that can be seen through the open window)  
suzumushi no koe ga sabishisa sasou kara(The cry of the crickets call out their loneliness)_

Her legs moved naturally as she followed the flow of the music, her partner responded in the same manner. He was skilled but there was no chemistry to be felt.

 _osaeta kimochi mata sawagi dasu (_ _Suppressed feelings start to waver again)_

Reaching the end of the first intro, her partner held her hand above her and she spin around, landing on the grasp of another man.

 _anata ni aitakute kurushiku naru yoru wa (On a night when I want to see you and become anguished)_

She landed perfectly, one hand placed on her new partner's shoulder and the other clasping his hand. Her heart skipped a beat as she lifted her head to find the one person she was avoiding, staring at her as they moved smoothly across the floor.

 _harisaki sou dayo (I feel like I am going to burst)_

She looked away avoiding the gaze of her partner. She knew that this was not right but her heart said otherwise.

 _dare ka wo omoutte konna kimochi nanda (So, to think of somebody is this kind of feeling)_

Letting out his hand, she twirled around within his grasp and ended in his arms.

 _soba ni ite hoshii_ _(Please stay by my side.)_

Her eyes were fixed on him as she hesitantly let go and stood at an arm's length from him.

 _chigau sonna koto ga iitainjanai_ _(No, I didn't want to say those kind of things)_ _  
_ _sunao ni narezu ni kuyashiku naru_ _(It's frustrating that I couldn't become more honest)_

Both of their hands were in mid air, their palms facing each other barely touching as they took careful steps around the other. His eyes never left hers.

 _hontou wa sabishii dake da to kitsuite (Truthfully, I realized it was just loneliness)  
tsuyogari sugite umaku ikanai (_ _Pretending to be so strong and stubborn didn't work out too well)_

Lifting both of their hands in the air, they took one more turn before reconnecting their fingers once again, her hand placed on his back.

 _tatta hitori unmei no hito ga iru nara anata ga ii no ni (If there is just one fated person, I would like it to be you)  
anata hodo suki ninareta hito wa inai no (There is no one that I like as much as you)  
_

He held her close to him and placed his hand on her waist. Their fingers were intertwined and their movements were in synch. Their eyes connected as if they were the only two people in the world.

 _nee minuite hoshii (Please, notice)_

He spins her around and let her go, as she landed softly with another person.

 _anata ga issho ni itai no wa dare desu ka (Who is the person that you want to be with...?)_

She looked back at her previous partner and her heart clenched at the sight of him with another girl.

 _sabishige na senaka wo omoi dasu to setsunakute (I feel regretful recalling your lonely back...)_

She bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she turned back to her partner.

 _anata ni aitakute kurushiku naru yoru wa (On a night when I want to see you and become anguished)  
harisaki sou dayo (I feel like I am going to burst.)_

The climax of the song was near. She held her partner's hand and moved across the floor, trying to focus only on both of them.

 _dare ka wo omoutte konna kimochi nanda  
soba ni ite hoshii_

Her movements were still as fluid as she was spun gracefully. The transition was fast and she had to keep up, not given enough time to even recognize her partner's face before they switched partners once again.

 _anata hodo suki ni nareta hito wa inai no (_ _There is no one that I like as much as you...)_ _  
donna mirai da to shitemo anata wa watashi no unmei no… (No matter what the future holds, you are my fated…-)_

She did one last spin and landed abruptly, on her _new_ partner's arm. The music grew softer as they reached the end. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that she was back in the arms of none other than Rogue.

 _Hito (-person…)_

Lucy and Rogue stayed in their position for a while. She was breathing heavily, her lips parted as she kept her hands still on his shoulder. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as their hands were still intertwined and his other hand still kept on her waist.

Realizing the position she was in, Lucy slowly retreated herself and giving one last bow, the song ended with a big round of applause from the audience.

"I-umm…"she stuttered and left, running away from Rogue. Her heart was still pounding really loudly and fast as her face flushed up. _What was I thinking?_ She thought to herself as she ran, why did her heart hurt when she saw him with another girl? Was it a moment of vulnerability? No, she can't do this, she thought to herself as she came upon a realization.

" _Have I fallen for Rogue?"_

* * *

 **Jleoxx** **:** Woah, this chapter actually took a lot longer than I was expecting. Funny story actually, while I was writing this chapter, I actually realized that I was writing a scene for an upcoming chapter so I had to retype this chapter. Good news is that I have already typed in the upcoming chapter. Not the next one, but further than that. **This mission will last for another two chapters** and by the end of it, believe me that the story will progress better.

 **A very important question :** How was the ballroom dancing scene? Good? Bad? I recommend you to listen to the song while reading it. **The title is "Unmei no Hito by Fujita Maiko"**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **MyLilacMoon:** Hm.. no action this chapter but who knows there might be in the next one? *wink* *Wink*

 **Powwo:** I know right~ Guess she lied about her dad hating magic huh…Hmm…

 **Kimbaleigha** **:** Hahaha, who does? The princess just didn't have enough courage to run away and she was jealous of Lucy maybe? Who knows? XD

Thank you to those who reviewed, I hope there will be more reviews for this chapter! *prays* Reviews tend to make me update a lot faster you know~


End file.
